The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement of this class of rose. The object of the present invention is to provide a rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class which is capable of producing quality-cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advantage over previously existing types is its ability to produce flowers having a striking purple color from a plant which will continuously yield cut flowers under greenhouse conditions. It differs from its parents by having a deeper purple color flower and its ability to produce five to ten more blooms per year when grown in a greenhouse.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Gifu-Ken, Japan as a seedling from an unnamed seed parent and a pollen parent named `Blue Moon.` The crossing was made in March 1987, the first seed of the crossing was sown in December 1987 and the first flower appeared from these seedlings in May 1988.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety in Wasco, Calif., by means of budding, shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.